1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beds and bed frames which have metal or wooden bed rails and to metal adjustable cross bars with legs for supporting the cross bars. While this invention is particularly applicable to full, queen, California king and king size beds which require legs on the cross bars to support the extra width and weight of such beds and bedding, it also is applicable to twin size beds where legs may be desired.
Specifically, this invention is related to adjustable angle iron cross bars for bed rails and frames designed for use with various sized beds and to a fastener for connecting the parts of the adjustable angle iron cross bars together, which fastener has a support leg fastened thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional beds and bed rails require longitudinally spaced, transversely extending wooden or metal slats extending between the side rails. The side rails tend to warp, twist outwardly or deflect under the weight of the box spring and other bedding components, which causes the box spring to sag. This especially is a problem with wider span beds and bedding, such as, queen size and king size widths, since the wider bedding is heavier as well as being wider and longer. Slats setting on angle iron or wood rails not only push the rails downwardly, but also push the rails outwardly when weight or torquing of these rails frequently cause the bed legs to split when the slot in the legs of the beds is too close to the outside edge of the leg, or cause the bed legs to split away from the end board. These slats are normally 1″ thick or less and create a sway in the box spring between one slat and the next, thereby weakening the frame of the box spring.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,674 issued Jan. 3, 1977 discloses metal bed rails for queen size beds which eliminate the use of transverse slats and are interconnected by a centrally located angle iron rigid cross member with legs and adjustable glides. By extending the threaded glides to contact the floor they prevent the box spring from sagging and eliminate undue stress on the side rails and bed legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039 discloses an adjustable cross bar and foldable adjustable legs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,852 is an improvement on the adjustable leg structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039. U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,155 is an improvement on the adjustable cross bar shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,039 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,413 is an improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,155 in that it provides for the installation of the leg on the fastener which holds the cross bar members together.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,039; 5,502,852; 6,209,155; and 6,397,413 are owned by the assignee of this application. The present invention is an improvement on the support legs shown in the aforementioned patents in that it provides for the leg being riveted to the fastener which is a relatively inexpensive fastening technique compared to the spot welding required in U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,413. It also is fabricated at the factory and does not require assembly in the field, saving on installation costs by the installer.